


Names hold weight

by Ghost_writess



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: I miss him too, M/M, Past Lance/Allura, She can stay dead, Shiro cries, adam's also dead, family unions never go well, keith cries, klangst, lance cries, lance thinks keith's cheating, not allura though, oh allura's dead, sorry about that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24031666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost_writess/pseuds/Ghost_writess
Summary: Most of this is me venting through Keith about how much I dislike Allura. Also almost none of this fits to canon. It was just angst that struck me at 3am and I needed to write,(I use italics wayyyy too much, fyi)Also chapters will be left kind of open ended and I will listen to suggestions so please comment certain things you want to happen and I'll see what I can do :)
Relationships: Adam & Keith & Shiro (Voltron), Adam & Keith (Voltron), Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Allura/Lance (Voltron), James Griffin & Keith (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Names hold weight

It was supposed to be a nice, happy, calm get together at the McClain farm. Of course, it didn’t end up that way. Keith could tell from the minute they arrived that shit was about to hit the pan.

To everyone’s credit, the meeting had remained peaceful for about two hours, excluding the minor hiccup where Shiro’s wheelchair got tangled in the grass. Keith and James were left more than slightly disgruntled after that, but otherwise, the atmosphere remained light.

And then Lance started talking about _her._

It was totally innocent. A natural lull in the conversation, a sort of serene silence brushing across the fields, and then-

_“I wish Allura could see this.”_

His markings glowed a faint blue and a blush dusted his cheeks. Keith loved that expression on Lance… _when it was because of him._

The pang of jealousy that shot through his heart must have been showing on his face as Veronica scoffed, muttering about _“the audacity” of some people_. Something in Keith knew that was meant for him. Maybe it was the way Lance tensed slightly under his arm, or maybe it was the glares Veronica had been shooting at him since he arrived two hours prior. 

“What was that?” Keith knew he shouldn’t have spoken as soon as the words left his mouth. Angry blue eyes locked onto him.

“I said, ‘the audacity of some people is truly incredible’, _Keith._ ” The ground teeth were definitely another warning sign Keith chose to ignore. He gave Veronica a look of distaste and rolled his eyes, an awkward silence settling in between everybody. 

James attempted to break the tension, turning to Shiro.

“So, uh, I passed my Commander’s exam without needing to cheat.” 

Shiro was about to compliment him when Veronica pitched in yet again.

“That’s great. It’s a shame _some of us_ know about cheating all too well.” 

Keith didn’t have to be looking at Veronica to know who that was directed at, he could literally feel her eyes boring into the side of his head. He slowly turned back to her, arm moving from being draped around Lance to crossing his chest, aggravated.

“Do you have a problem with me today? I don’t know what it is I’ve done but I’d _love_ to be enlightened.”

Her eyes passed from Keith’s face to Lance’s, raising her eyebrows. Lance’s eyes widened and Keith felt him tense against him. Now that was interesting. _Lance was mad at him?_

He watched as his boyfriend swallowed nervously, pulling his sweater sleeves over his hands like he did when he was overly anxious. Part of Keith wanted to reach out and take Lance’s hands in his own, a sign of solidarity. The winning part of Keith was disappointed and angry, with Lance and himself. _Why Lance hadn’t told him if something was wrong? Why would he leave it for Veronica to reveal in front of everyone?_

“I- look, Keith,” Lance met Keith’s eyes and his words faltered. He took a deep breath to steady himself, gaze averted to anything that wasn’t Keith. “The last couple of months… you’ve been at work until late, coming home looking…” he was searching for a word that didn’t imply Keith was having an affair, but none came to him, “You’ve started styling your hair, you’re wearing makeup again in that way that makes you stand out even more to people… Keith you’ve started wearing cologne, which you’ve _never_ done and sometimes you even come home wearing clothes that I know aren’t yours and, look, I want to trust you, _I really do_ , but it’s been _months_ with no explanation Keith. What do you expect me to think?” 

His sapphire eyes brimmed with tears as he finally looked at Keith again. A blank stare was all he was met with. A few moments of silence passed, everyone looking between the couple. Veronica growled. 

“You know Keith, if you don’t even have the decency to explain your actions to Lance, you should just fuck off and never come back. You’re cheating on him, just admit it.” 

That got a response. _Sheer terror._

“I am _not_ cheating on Lance! I swear!”

And _shit that sounded too defensive._

James went to stop Veronica as she stood up and stalked over to Keith, but his pleading eyes stopped Griffin in his tracks with a small, understanding nod. 

Veronica let out a dry laugh as she approached, leaning down close to Keith’s ear to stage whisper.

“If you weren’t, you wouldn’t sound so panicked about us calling your bullshit out.”

At that moment the only sound rolling across the fields was Keith’s shaky breathing. He could feel his throat closing and his world collapsing in on him. His vision was becoming fuzzy around the edges, his stomach was flipping and tying itself into knots endlessly and that too-familiar sting appeared behind his eyes. 

Suddenly everything happened at once; Veronica was sent flying backwards, by Keith if the pain in his wrist was anything to go by; a deep purple glow surrounded Keith, and he was not-so-gently thrust into the cockpit of the Black Lion. 

Before he could register what he was doing, Keith punched the dashboard full force, cursing as a loud crack rang off the metal. Tears pricked at the corners of his eyes and he sank back into his chair, already feeling Black’s conscience enter at the back of his brain.

Lance had never given the Black Lion much credit before, bar them being Voltron’s head. But here they were, projecting the scene inside their cockpit. He tried to ignore his sister’s cursing as he focussed on a very distressed Keith. Shiro’s voice cut through his concentration.

“Black won’t let me in. I can’t reach Keith through the mind space.” He looked so concerned for his younger brother, eyebrows furrowed into a deep crease, his black eyes wide open and alert. It almost made Lance’s heart break. 

A purple, glowing presence appeared before the sort-of- hologram of Keith. It looked like a human to Lance, but after everything he had seen in space… well, he couldn’t be too sure. The figure seemed interested in Shiro.

“Hi?”

Shiro visibly jumped at the voice “Black?! You’re… _human_?”

The presence, Black, chuckled. “Not quite, but my databases detect you would all be most comfortable with me in this form.”

The older ‘Brogane’ simply nodded.

“Black? If you’re there you can talk to me you know. It’s weird having you lurk in my brain.”

Shiro, Lance and ‘Black’ shared a smile. No matter his emotional state, Keith never changed. That was one of the many things Lance loved about him. He was dependable, never changed for anyone and was just so unapologetically Keith. It was why the past few months had confused Lance so much, Keith hadn’t been himself. _At all._

“I’m here. What’s on your mind?”

Keith huffed a small laugh. “Well isn’t that a loaded question.” He sighed. “I’m just… upset. No, more than that. I don’t have a word for it right now. I- why would Lance not tell me he thought that sooner? And how am I supposed to tell him the truth? I can’t-” A small sob forced its way out of Keith’s chest as the first of his tears fell freely down his cheeks

“ _I can’t tell him about Adam._ ”


End file.
